Pulling Me Further
by bckywthegoodhair123
Summary: Just needed to get some closure from the revival. I do not own Gilmore Girls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Honor's P.O.V.

I walked into the OBGYN's office and took my seat. As I waited for my name to be called, my phone began to ring; LOGAN flashed across the screen. He hasn't been himself these past couple of months. He's been isolating himself from our parents and Odette, throwing himself into his work only using his free time to call me or speak to my kids. I quickly answered the phone.

"Hey little brother, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just missed you, how is everything? Josh, and the kids?"

"We're doing great," I said enthusiastically. "Emma and Tyler really miss their Uncle Logan, they're getting so big, you should come visit soon."

My kids absolutely love Logan, he video chats with them three times a week and sends them gifts for every occasion.

"I'm planning on coming back to the States in a few months actually…" he said.

"Oh! Logan! I can't wait!" I exclaimed. "Hopefully you'll plan your trip around the birth of your new niece or nephew..?

"Honor! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" he said. "I will absolutely not miss that for the world."

He seemed genuinely happy for me but, I could tell he was hiding his pain from me. I'm positive he'll be a great father when the time comes but I know he doesn't want his kids to grown up like we did. He wants to have children with the love of his life. As happy as Logan is for me, I know that deep down he resents the fact that I never had to follow our family's dynastic plan. I married the love of my life and have two beautiful children.

"And Logan, please don't bring that dreadful woman with you…" I said. "When you come here, you'll just be Uncle Logan, no need to worry about your life at home."

I heard Logan sigh.

"Honor…" he said, clearly with pain in his voice. "I need to tell you something"

"What's the matter? is everyth-"

Before I had a chance to finish me sentence, the nurse walked out and called out the name of the next patient and nothing could prepare me for the shock I was about to receive.

"Lorelai Gilmore." the nurse called out.

I froze. I hoped Logan didn't hear the nurse's voice through the phone. I had thirty seconds to come up with something to say before the love of my brother's life walked in front of me.

"Honor, were you saying something?" Logan answered hesitantly.

"Yeah, um, Logan, can I call you back after my doctor's appointment?"

"Sure, No problem, call me when you're with the kids, I would love to talk to them" he said with joy restored in his voice.

I hung up the phone just as Rory Gilmore walked by. She saw me and smiled as she walked towards the nurse. My heart broke for my little brother as I saw her, she was most definitely pregnant. Thoughts raced through my head about how I would tell my brother that Rory was pregnant with another man's child. Although he never admitted it, I knew he was still deeply in love with her and that this would crush him in his already emotionally fragile state. Another nurse called me in seconds later.

I came out of the ultrasound feeling calmer than before until I say Rory walk by.

"Rory Gilmore! Fancy seeing you here." I told her.

I always liked Rory and I truly believed she and my brother were meant to be together. She was the only girl who ever stole his heart. She made him a better person.

"Honor, wow! It's been so long!" she said, I could sense the nerves in her tone.

"I know, I know, I guess congratulations are in order?" I said inquisitively. "How far along are you?"

"I'm about three months along," she answered, looking a little more comfortable. " How about you?"

"So am I!" I said with genuine excitement. "This is my third pregnancy, if you want I can give you some tips over lunch sometime?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Honor, i don;t know…" She said hesitantly.

"Rory, I insist, you know how it is in my circle, most mothers don't have anything to do with their kids and I think we both need someone around going through the same thing. Plus, I really do want to catch up." I told her.

She now had a genuine smile of relief on her face. "I would really like that." she said.

"Great! Here, put your number in" I said handing her my phone, "does tomorrow at 1 work with you?"

"Sounds perfect!" she said.

"Awesome, I'll text you the details tonight, See you tomorrow!" I told her as I walked to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Honor's P.O.V.

I went home directly after my appointment. Josh was home already cooking dinner. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll never guess who I saw at the Doctor's today" I told Josh as I poured myself a class of water, "Rory Gilmore".

Josh's jaw dropped. "Does this mean she's?" he asked, "Does Logan know? He'll be crushed" he said.

"She's three months along, and I don't think Logan knows, but she and I are having lunch tomorrow." I told my husband. "I was on the phone with Logan when I saw her, I hung up and told him I would call him when I got home, he wants to speak to Emma and Tyler".

"Well, dinner will be ready in an hour so go ahead' he said as he went back to cooking.

"Mommy!" squealed Emma, my 3-year-old daughter as she wrapped her arms around my legs. Quickly after her came my 5-year-old son, Tyler. They rambled on about their days as I smiled at them. All I could think about was my brother, as I looked at my perfect family and how today I saw his happiness disappear before my eyes.

"Hello, my loves" I told them. "How about we go call Uncle Logan?" I suggested.

Their eyes lit up. "YES!" they said.

I took my iPad and dialed Logan so he could video chat with my kids. When he answered, I thanked my kids for not giving me the opportunity to speak to him. I didn't know how to tell him what I recently discovered. I most certainly did not want to be the cause of his recent behavior. I took my phone out and texted Rory the plan for the following day. I was so distracted I didn't hear Tyler calling me

"Mommy, Uncle Logan wants to talk to you!" he told me while he handed me back my iPad.

" Thanks Ty," I said, "how about you and Emma go to the playroom while I talk to your uncle?"

"Okay" they said. "Bye uncle Logan! We miss you!" they said.

Emma blew him a big kiss and went to join her brother.

"They're amazing," he told me, with the slightly sad expression I could sense in his voice earlier that day.

"Those kids are my everything," I told him. "One day you'll have it all, you deserve your chance at happiness." I mentally slapped myself for saying that considering what I knew. I bit my tongue and let him talk, unable to bring myself to tell him. "What's bothering you little brother?"

"Honor," he said, taking a deep breath. "I'm not happy, I'm about to be stuck in a loveless marriage, while I'm still very much in love with someone else."

"Logan, I know you better than anyone," I told him honestly. "The past few months you've been so unhappy it's been painful for me to see you self destruct like this. I hear it in your voice and I see it in your eyes."

Through his webcam, I saw him holding back his tears. I knew something wasn't right. I decided not to bring up that I saw Rory earlier that day not wanting to cause him more pain.

"I know I can't keep pushing off this wedding Hon," he said "I just don't love Odette, but the dynastic plan"

"Logan, what happened?" I asked. "You were much better a few months ago, I thought you were finally moving on from your affair with Rory." I added "It has to end Log, it wasn't fair-".

Logan interrupted me "Honor, stop for a second, and listen to me" he told me with a serious tone.

I paused, I knew what he was about to tell me was important, it seemed that it was something he kept in for a while.

"I didn't like how Rory and I left things, so three months ago when I was in Connecticut, after you came home from the Unicef Gala with Josh, I left to go to Stars Hollow with Finn, Colin and Robert." He said. "They helped me give Rory a final goodbye." as he said that a tear rolled down his cheek.

"There's more, isn't there?" I said, "Continue"

"Yeah, Rory and I slept together," he said in tears, "We really said goodbye, this was it Honor, It's been hard, I don't think I can live without her"

I stared at the screen absolutely flabbergasted. The events of today raced through my mind.

 _how far along are you?_

 _Three months, you?_

Rory was three months pregnant, she was pregnant with his child and he did not know. I took a deep breath. It wasn't my place to tell him. I would wait until tomorrow to speak to Rory before I made any decisions.

"I want everything you have and more, Sis." he said. "I want it all with Rory" and at that moment I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Honor!" Josh called. "Dinner!"

I gave my brother a warm smile. "You're going to have it all, just trust me" I told him. "I have to go, but we'll talk soon"

"Thanks for listening Honor, Love you, and say Congratulations to Josh from me" he said

"I will, and love you too." I told him and hung up. I took a deep breath and went to the dining room.


End file.
